Susurros desperdiciados en las hojas
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Nunca fue sencillo para Kiba lidiar con las hermanas Hyuga, sobre todo porque parecía que le tendían que le tendían una trampa o jugaban con él. Tamaki fue la única que se dio cuenta de la maldición que le lanzaron. Romance/Amistad/Erótico/Angst (KibaHana - KibaHina - KibaTama)
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de dejar el mundo de los fics para siempre, quise hacer esta pequeña recopilación de oneshots sobre mi personaje favorito, Kiba de Naruto, en este caso la tela de donde cortar hay mucha, sobre todo por las hermanas Hyuga que a veces parecen una molestia pero son tan hermosas. Constará de 4 partes, esa es la idea, pero puede que quien sabe, ya saben como es el mundo de la escribida ...**

 **Primera parte Kiba/Hana**

 **Segunda Parte KibaHina**

 **Tercera Parte KibaTama**

 **Cuarta parte es epilogo de todo narrado por Kibs.**

 **Resumen:** _Hanabi estaba segura que el primer amor nunca era correspondido, aunque tenía esperanzas que corriera con la misma suerte que su hermana._

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la verdad si quiero a Kiba como novio… si**

 **-o-**

 **Susurros desperdiciados en las hojas**

Cuando supe que mi hermana tenía como novio al hombre de sus sueños, me sorprendí. No porque creyera que mi hermana no era capaz de conseguirlo, si no que… O sea, ¡wow! Mi hermana esta junto al tipo que ama. Siempre supe que Naruto le gustaba, era tan obvia, siempre suspirando por él en los pasillos de la casa, además hablaba sola y decía su nombre en voz alta. La descubrí desde que éramos muy niñas, sin embargo, creí que sería pasajero. Él no sabía que existía y cuando la notó la dejo en la zona de amigos. A pesar que estuvo por rendirse un par de veces, siguió, se aferró a ese cariño, siempre se mantuvo leal a sus sentimientos, aun sabiendo que quizá, nunca sería correspondida. Sobre todo porque todos sabían que a ese rubio le gustaba otra chica.

Sin embargo, yo no corrí con la misma suerte… yo jamás tendría ese privilegio. Quizá fui muy mala como hermana menor que no merecía tener al que siempre me gusto, no lo sé.

No obstante, gracias a ella entendí lo que era el amor romántico y saber cuándo te gustaba un niño. Para mí todos eran iguales, eran bobos, groseros, inmaduros y poco confiables. Hombres machos y testarudos. Lo comprobé muchas veces en la academia. Así que no les veía interés… eso hasta que lo conocí a él.

Después de saber que mi hermana ya tenía un equipo de entrenamiento en la Academia, mi padre invitó a la profesora y sus dos compañeros a la casa. Quería conocerlos, saber quiénes eran, detalles esenciales. Siempre ha sido sobreprotector con nosotras. Aunque más con Hinata, ella en realidad necesita mucho cuidado, es débil y un poco torpe.

La primera vez que los conocí, yo tenía siete años… Aquella tarde entré a la sala, la Sensei y los dos muchachos ya habían llegado. Reconocí a la profesora. Ella me sonrió amistosamente y respondí. Luego miré a los jóvenes, uno de ellos me resulto sospechoso y atemorizante. Sus gafas oscuras y el gabán no me dieron confianza, pero quizá era buena persona. A su lado estaba él, sonrió naturalmente como si me conociera de tiempo. Sus ojos eran distintos a los demás, tenía dos marcas en las mejillas y un perrito pequeño del color de la nieve entre su chamarra. Nos miramos por un momento. Intente describir sus ojos. Su mirada me hipnotizó. Él seguía sonriendo. No pude dejar de mirarlo, tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo pero su rostro tenía las facciones más curiosas y bellas que yo haya visto. Hasta que la Sensei dijo mi nombre y quien era, aterrice, sin darme cuenta que estaba ruborizada.

Minutos después llegó mi padre con mi hermana. Los dos jóvenes se presentaron con cortesía. Mi padre ya sabía quiénes eran, habló de conocer a sus padres y saber sobre sus clanes. Yo me grabe el nombre de Kiba en la cabeza por muchos años.

Yo nunca estuve confundida, sabía que me gustaban los dulces de naranja y que detestaba el huevo crudo en el arroz. Siempre supe lo que quería y me hacía feliz. Me gustaba Kiba Inuzuka. Mi padre siempre dijo que yo tenía más carácter que mi hermana. Así que crecí con una visión distinta a ella.

Siempre que venía Kiba a la casa a visitar o recoger a mi hermana a solas, aprovechaba para hablar con él. Cuando lo acompañaba Shino hacia rabietas porque desapareciera y me daban ganas de pronunciarle que había insecticida en la casa. Por sus bichos.

Siempre me dedicaba sonrisas amplias, mostrando su felicidad y un par de colmillos. Nos quedábamos sentados mirando el jardín mientras mi hermana aparecía. Me hablaba sobre las 343 razas de perros que existen en el mundo y que, Akamaru, la pequeña bola de pelos era una raza especial, la 344. Pasaba mi mano por su pequeño lomito porque eso también hacia feliz a Kiba.

― Akamaru y yo tenemos una conexión muy fuerte, ¿sabes?― me explicó y yo puse atención como si fuera la clase más importante de mi vida― yo sé lo que piensa y él sabe lo que siento. Ambos nacimos el mismo día. Dice mi mamá que nuestra conexión fue así porque somos la misma alma.

― Suena muy bonito. ¿Entonces lo que le pase a él te pasa a ti?

― Digamos que nos entendemos, sentimos cosas similares pero claro, él es especie canina y yo humano.

― Pero tus ojos no parecen humanos, son como los de un gato ― me atreví a decirle. Fue vergonzoso pero él toda vez de enojarse, rió. Una risa fuerte y clara, una risa contagiosa que grabe en mi cabeza.

― Dice mi abuela que en los ojos está el universo y que a través de ellos podemos saber nuestro destino.

Él no era quien para hablar sobre super ojos dotados, teniendo enfrente a una poseedora de uno de los ojos más puros. Entendí su punto y también debí haber entendido desde ese momento que mi destino no estaba ahí y tampoco el de mi hermana.

Antes de marcharse, colocaba su mano en mi cabeza y agitaba mis cabellos, como si yo también fuera otro cachorro y eso me emocionaba.

Conforme pasaron los años, yo continuaba siendo feliz con sus pequeñas visitas. Sobre todo cuando mi hermana se enfermaba porque podía estar con él más tiempo. No parecía estar interesado en las niñas, nunca hablaba de ellas y siempre estaba más entretenido en jugar con su perro y hablar de las misiones a las que había ido. Yo escuchaba atenta, demasiado encantada con sus ojos felinos.

Todo parecía estar relativamente bien, yo comencé a desarrollarme. Era más alta y estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años. Kiba asistió a un par de mis cumpleaños y siempre me regalaba peluches de perros, los cuales guardaba como mi más grande tesoro. Al igual que mi hermana, fui paciente, esperaría que el tiempo me hiciera mayor y entonces le diría que me gustaba. Él por otra parte, era mucho más alto, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y sus músculos comenzaban a ser los de un hombre. Fortaleciendo su cuerpo, abandonó así la pubertad. Su rostro comenzaba a tener facciones más fuertes pero sin dejar de ser hermosas. Cambiaba de look a menudo, cortaba su cabello y cambiaba de ropa.

Estaba convencida que podría mirarme como mujer un día y no como la pequeña hermana de su compañera. No como la niña que interrumpía sus conversaciones secretas con Hinata. Porque los celos me carcomían y porque noté que mi hermana y sus dos amigos comenzaron a ser más cercanos. Sobre todo ella y Kiba. Cuando mi hermana cumplió los dieciséis aumentaron sus visitas. Muchas veces salían de casa y mi hermana regresaba tarde. Neji tampoco estaba muy contento con esa "amistad" y un par de veces cuestionó a Hinata sobre ella.

Algo bastante incómodo para todos. ¿No sé supone que te gusta Naruto? ¿Por qué sales con Kiba? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermana? ¿Va en serio?

― K-Kiba, es mi mejor amigo ― explicó al primo Neji una tarde de domingo cuando regresó de salir a comer con su equipo.

Estaba claro que ni siquiera a papá le gustaba esa cercanía con Kiba, porque, si la tuviera con el otro compañero no habría problema, pero estaba resultando sospechoso que sólo con él. Por ello papá le pidió a Neji que hablara con ella. Yo también estuve presente, porque… Porque Kiba me gustaba, era mío, yo quería casarme con él un día. Mi hermana ignoraba esto y por el bien de la familia me quede callada.

― ¿Te gusta?― Neji no tenía tacto, no conocía que era la sutileza y soltó la pregunta como si le lanzará piedras a mi hermana. Yo estaba de acuerdo.

― ¿Eh?... N-no, no lo sé― respondió y mi sangre seguramente se agolpó en mi corazón porque me dolió.

No podía ser cierto que al final, se haya desanimado con Naruto y ahora quiera al novio de otra, porque Kiba era mi novio en ese entonces, en mi imaginación. La imaginación de una niña inocente que no tenía idea de que significaba estar enamorada, igual que la boba de mi hermana mayor.

― Creí que te interesaba Naruto.

― No quiero hablar de esto, por favor, déjame sola. Trataré de no darles problemas. Le diré a Kiba que no venga más a casa…

Ambos entendimos que quería privacidad, tal vez estaba confundida, quizá no sabía ni que quería. Hinata estaba loca.

― ¿Lo seguirás viendo a solas?― preguntó mi primo preocupado.

― De cualquier manera estamos en el mismo equipo. Lo veré siempre.

Y con esa respuesta directa y tajante, se marchó a su habitación. Estaba furiosa, quería aventarle objetos a la cabeza y por qué no, darle una buena golpiza. Estaba arrebatándome a mi novio. Neji se dio cuenta de mi coraje.

― Espero que no cometa una estupidez.

Y tal como lo prometió, Kiba no volvió a aparecerse por la casa en un mucho tiempo. Yo lo extrañaba. Quería escuchar su risa, tocar el lomito de su perro que, ya era más grande que yo, necesitaba escudriñar sus ojos y preguntarme, ¿qué pensaba realmente? Hasta ese entonces caí en la cuenta que probablemente a Kiba le gustase mi hermana.

Competir contra Hinata en la lucha no era problema, siempre ganaba, pero competir como mujer… sin duda mi hermana era preciosa, su cabello sedoso y largo, su piel nacarada y esa dulzura que emanaba podría volver loco a cualquiera, sin mencionar su ya desarrollado y bien formado cuerpo. Mi hermana literal, se caía de buena, un trasero firme y enormes pechos. Por ese entonces no podía competir, era una mocosa aún.

Pensé entonces que debía hablar directamente con mi hermana. Confesarle mis sentimientos y quizá las cosas se aclararían, empeorarían o quien sabe… Así que la busque por la casa pero no estaba, aún no volvía de su misión. Quise esperarla en la entrada principal para que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación. También porque ni yo sabía cómo reaccionaría ante su explicación. Por eso esperé sentada, recargada en la barda que protege la casa. Aún sabiendas que podrían reprenderme por escaparme. Apenas iban a dar las nueve de la noche y Hinata no aparecía. Comencé a pensar lo peor de ella.

Las mujeres calladas y tímidas son de las que menos hay que confiar.

Mi mente me jugaba bromas e ideas descabelladas, desde que mi hermana estaba en un hotel con Kiba hasta que estaba herida. Fue entonces que escuché murmullos del otro lado de la barda, en dirección a la calle. Reconocí la voz de Kiba y la de mi hermana.

― Me, me he dado por vencida― el tono de voz de mi hermana sonaba nostálgico, casi a punto de estallar en llanto― no puedo competir con ella. ¿La has visto? Ella es segura, decidida y tiene un hermoso cabello.

― Y es fastidiosa…― agregó Kiba― siempre está gritando y golpeando a Naruto.

― Por, por eso, quisiera que me ayudes a olvidarme de él― mi hermana ya estaba llorando cuando hizo su petición.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres hacer?― Kiba sonaba seguro, convencido de ayudarla ― Aunque yo sigo pensando que deberías…

De pronto callaron, estaba aterrada así que utilice mi habilidad ocular para mirar tras la pared. No lo hubiera hecho, quise sacarme los ojos y los de mi hermana, quise gritar y salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no respondió.

Se estaban besando.

Kiba no la rechazó, estaba abrazándola y mi hermana no parecía ni tímida ni introvertida.

― O-oye… Hinata― la voz de Kiba sonó nerviosa, casi entrecortada― creo que estas mucho muy confundida.

― Tal vez, pero necesito intentarlo. Tú más que nadie sabes cómo me ha lastimado este sentimiento por Naruto. Eres mi mejor amigo.

― Y precisamente por eso no. Porque los amigos no se besan.

― ¿Soy tan desagradable?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Hinata eres muy bonita. P-pero…Tengo códigos. Las amigas no son comida.

― ¿Por qué no le gustó? ¿Por qué me rechazas tú?

― No sé porque no le gustas a ese soquete. Es un idiota completo… y conmigo, pues, te veo como mi mejor amiga. Quiero lo mejor para ti, deseo que seas feliz. No me gusta verte llorar. Prefiero verte temblando y desmayarte cuando vez a Naruto. Tus lágrimas me hacen vulnerable.

― Quizá entonces Shino…

― ¡OYE! ¿Tan desesperada estas por sacarlo de tu cabeza? ― la voz de Kiba subió de nivel― Ocúpate en ser mejor, hacerte más fuerte para que te note, para que sepa que existes. ¡Lucha por eso! Deja de ser ridi…

De pronto se calló y yo ya no quise saber que sucedió. Podía percibir que de nuevo se estaban besando. ¿A dónde iban a llegar? Yo estaba llorando, mientras mi hermana se debatía entre sus emociones. Despedazaba al mismo tiempo mi pequeño corazón. Justo como Sakura lo hizo con ella. Llevé mis manos a mi boca para ahogar mi llanto. Me sentí débil y me maree.

― Debes tener más auto estima… y yo auto control ― él estaba jadeando, pude imaginarlo con sus mejillas rojas y la mirada ardiente. ― No lo vuelvas a hacer Hinata. Porque a diferencia de él, yo sí puedo responder.

Y era natural, Kiba estaba regido por el instinto animal. Podía ser una bestia y un cachorro indefenso según sea la situación. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que, aunque dijera que mi hermana no le gustara, respondería por intuición.

― P-por favor… olvidemos esto― soltó mi hermana.

― No. Es muy fácil querer borrar nuestras acciones. No, aprende de ellas.

― K-kiba fue… mi primer beso.

― ¿Crees que yo me la paso besando a todo el mundo? El mío también, así que… quede entre nosotros. Pero no digas que jamás paso. Mentir a otros está bien, pero no te mientas a ti misma. Eso es asqueroso.

Esa noche mi hermana y yo nos enamoramos un poquito más de él. Ambas lo vimos alejarse con el perrito. Metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, caminaba cabizbajo y se podía percibir la culpa. Que cruel había sido Hinata, arrastrando a Kiba a su decepción amorosa. Me pregunte qué pensaría. Había besado por primera vez… y no es que yo esperara ser su primera vez, era evidente que por ser mayor que yo, tendría alguna novia antes de mí. No quise pensar en eso. Porque resultaba que esa novia podía ser mi propia hermana. Percibí la tristeza y confusión de Kiba. Mi hermana era realmente malvada. Pensando en sí misma.

Hinata entró a la casa. Quería darle un golpe en su cara bonita y reclamarle pero no pude. Todo lo que deseaba hablar con ella ya estaba aclarado. La vi caminar hasta la casa, seguía llorando.

Después de eso yo comencé a ser más indiferente con Hinata. Me sentí traicionada aunque ella desconociera mis sentimientos. Estaba enojada y envidiosa porque ella lo besó dos veces. Su primer beso fue con quien quería yo tener el mío. Así que para no confrontarla, lo mejor era evadir. Afortunadamente pasaron muchas cosas después en la villa que me permitieron distraerme y no querer cachetear a mi hermana. Entre la destrucción y la guerra… espere, paciente y temerosa.

Olvide entonces mi rivalidad con mi hermana y desee que todos regresaran con bien. Los extrañaba. Además, la casa que solía tener ya no existía. Fue destruida con todos los recuerdos que había en ella y Kiba ya no regresó para darle nuevos recuerdos. Lo extrañaba tanto. Aunque por una extraña razón, sentía que mi primo Neji estaba en casa, como si nunca se hubiera ido…

Sin embargo, a mi equipo y a mí nos asignaban misiones para reconstruir la villa. Ahí tuve que socializar con la mayor parte de los compañeros que estuvimos en la academia y con el ruidoso de Konohamaru que cada que podía fastidiaba con alguna tontería.

Una vez regresaron… corrí a abrazar a mi hermana y busque con la mirada primero a Kiba a quien le sonreí a la distancia y él con la misma sonrisa inocente, respondió. Después busque al primo Neji y fue que todo se volvió gris. Una parte de mí se rompió al escuchar de la voz de mi hermana que nunca más lo volveríamos a ver y en sus brazos, lloré. Kiba y Shino se acercaron y nos abrazaron. Fue la primera vez que sentí su cuerpo y su calidez. Estaba tras de mí, llorando de la misma manera. El dolor era tan fuerte que no me queje al ver la mano de Hinata y Kiba entrelazadas, apretándose fuerte, como si no quisieran separarse. Quería que me abrazara sólo a mí, que consolara mi dolor, que un beso me curara. Así que lo quise… me aleje de mi hermana para echarme a sus brazos. Necesitaba el confort de un hombre que había visto por última vez a mi querido primo. Necesitaba escuchar su voz… "Lo siento, Hanabi" fue suficiente para querer pasar el resto de mi vida con él…

Aunque después volvió a alejarse como antes. Después de la muerte de Neji la casa no volvió a ser la misma, es más estaba vacía, abandonada aunque vivieran más personas. Una casa sin un pariente moría con él. Mi hermana entonces comenzó a cambiar, a ser mucho más independiente y segura. La guerra cambia a las personas y a ella le tocó su parte. Un cambio a través del sacrificio.

Sin embargo, la muerte de mi primo trajo consigo bendiciones y unión a mi familia, además de la felicidad de mi hermana. Por eso es que ahora estaba muy sorprendida que él, a quien tanto amo por fin le hiciera caso. Podía ver la luminosidad de su mirada, las canciones románticas que cantaba mientras estaba en casa. Ella lo merecía… merecía ser feliz con el hombre que siempre quiso.

Después de anunciarse el compromiso de mi hermana con Naruto y de él haber hablado con mi padre, la situación en casa se tranquilizó. Shino y Kiba podían venir a casa como antes. De hecho cuando se encontraron los tres de nuevo en el jardín después de saber que su amiga ya estaba comprometida, se abrazaron. Como hermanos más que amigos. Cada uno cargo a mi hermana como si fuera una niña. Kiba se veía más alto, mucho más grande y atractivo. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, pero sus facciones ya eran completamente de un hombre. Recorrí mi mirada con deseo desde sus pies a la cabeza, descubriendo que ante mí estaba el hombre de mi vida.

Quería a ese hombre.

Quería dejar de ser la hermanita de su "mejor amiga" que estaba enamorada de él.

Mi edad era lo suficiente para poder decirle lo que sentía, tal como me lo prometí desde niña. Buscaría una oportunidad o simplemente me arrojaría a la jaula de los leones a esperar ser devorada o rescatada.

Sabía que él no estaba enterado de mis sentimientos, yo no era tan obvia como mi hermana pero tampoco indiferente. Utilice la excusa de la boda a mi favor, aunque se celebraría dentro de un año, yo quería asegurarme que él sería mi acompañante.

A mis diecisiete años ya podía deambular por la villa sin seguridad. Mi padre había comprobado mi fuerza y mis capacidades. Después de todo yo me convertiría en la líder del clan.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, mi seguridad y valor, no cabía duda que el hombre de mis sueños me aceptaría o me daría una oportunidad. Sabía un poco sobre su rutina, por las mañanas iba al bosque a pasear con Akamaru. Oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas, para quizá poder tener mi primer beso. Me dirigí segura hasta allá. En el camino me encontré a Shino, ya no era tan sospechoso ni extraño como antes. A diferencia de Kiba era mucho menos espontaneo y más calculador, quería a Hinata como una hermana pequeña y entonces yo pasaba a ser un bebe. Me saludó amable y le pregunte por Kiba. La respuesta fue afirmativa, estaba en el bosque y me dirigí hacia allá.

Probablemente mi reacción desconcertó a Shino pues básicamente escape. Corrí tan rápido como pude, dijo que recién acababa de irse, podría ser que lo encontraría en los alrededores del bosque. Finalmente conseguí llegar a la entrada. Agitada y cansada, me detuve, trate de recuperar el aliento. Luego comencé a recorrer el lugar. Sin embargo, no conseguí encontrarlo. Incluso lo llame por su nombre y el de Akamaru pero tampoco aparecieron. Creí que habían tomado otro camino o que habían desaparecido… me sentí tonta y me deje caer bajo un árbol, llorando. Todo me estaba saliendo mal, bastante mal para ser la primera vez.

Hundí mi cabeza en mis rodillas y pensé en lo que debía hacer. Esperar o regresar a la villa y encontrar otra oportunidad mañana, porque sin duda, apremiaba decirle lo que sentía. Mi pecho se estaba inflamando y no precisamente por mi buena delantera, sino por la carga que llevaba. Yo también quería ser feliz como Hinata.

― Hanabi… sabía que eras tú. Tu aroma es inconfundible…

Para mi asombro y alegría, Kiba apareció. Sonriente como de costumbre, con unos hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Se acercó a mi lado y se sentó. Akamaru hizo lo mismo a un costado. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa. Sentir su presencia tan cerca de mí me emocionaba. Quería abrazarlo, volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo como aquella vez… que volvió de la guerra.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Entrenas?

Esa era mi oportunidad. Me estaba costando un poco de trabajo pero yo no era como Hinata.

― Te esperaba― solté mirándolo a los ojos. Sus bonitos ojos de rendija y reptil.

Hizo una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto. Miró al perro como buscando una respuesta, el animal hizo un sonido pequeño.

― Dime.

Ahí estaba, todo para mí. Sin testigos, sólo con el bosque y el viento. A mí lado, observándome curioso y a la expectativa de mis palabras. Limpie los residuos de humedad en mis ojos. Me giré a su lado para quedar frente a él. Acomode mis muslos sobre mis talones, como si fuese a tomar la ceremonia del té. Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez mis nervios me traicionaban y quería hacer pipi.

― Estás muy rara Hanabi.

― Sobre la boda de mi hermana… ¿tienes acompañante?

― Ah eso… ― respondió desinteresado y negó con la cabeza.

― Estaba pensando sí… podrías acompañarme.

― No se supone que debe ir alguien de tu familia. Además, aún no sabemos la organización. Debemos esperar, sí se puede, no tengo problema, con gusto seré tu acompañante.

Sonreí contenta. Dijo que sí. Él espero que dijera algo más y yo seguía atorada con las palabras. Aquello fue sencillo decir porque era el pretexto, y después... Estoy enamorada de ti, eso quise decirte, desde que era una niña… pero mi lengua seguía trabada. Hasta que finalmente él me ayudó. Con su dulce sonrisa y pasando el mechón que siempre caía rebelde por mi rostro, tras la oreja derecha. Me llenó de confianza y afecto. Sí, claro, podríamos intentarlo.

― Kiba… yo, quiero que sepas que…

Tal vez fue el inicio de mi frase lo que paralizó a Kiba y sus ojos se hicieron cada vez más grandes como si esperara un golpe. Entre abrió los labios y lo vi tragar saliva. Hizo un gesto que no supe como tomarlo, era entre sorpresa y miedo.

― ¡Tú me gustas!― le dije con los ojos cerrados. No quise ver su cara, estaba avergonzada.

Él no respondió. Me quede en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta. Al abrir los ojos, lo vi mirando el suelo, con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla. Pensaba. Recargó su cabeza en el árbol donde estábamos.

Fue entonces que supuse que no funcionaría. Esto estaba destinado al fracaso desde que yo era la hermana de Hinata.

― Sólo di algo… por favor.

― Lo siento, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, Hanabi.

Sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mí. Aunque la forma en como decía mi nombre era más como una tragedia que como un festival. "Lo siento no puedo" fin de mis especulaciones. ¿Cómo llegue a creer que podía vivir lo mismo que mi hermana? Además, este hombre nunca parece interesado en las relaciones con mujeres. Iba levantarme para irme. No tenía ya nada que decir ni que escuchar. Tome mi dignidad y regresaría a mi hogar a llorar un par de horas y después a mandar toda esa mierda por el inodoro.

― Espera― tomó mi muñeca y me detuvo― ven― dijo y al mismo tiempo me atrajo a él.

Mi cabeza reposó en su pecho y sentí sus grandes manos rodear mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que podía percibir su aroma, el color exacto de su piel y por su puesto el calor que emanaba. Era mucho más grande de como yo lo veía. Su rostro era mucho más maduro y sus cabellos castaños largos le daban aspecto de un leñador o rockero. Me miró a los ojos.

― Ustedes las Hyuga merecen otro tipo de hombres en su vida― supuse que dijo aquello por el incidente donde mi hermana y él… ― Hanabi, yo soy demasiado inestable en estos momentos. No estoy pensando en una pareja y mucho menos en una familia. Sólo quiero vivir y cumplir mis objetivos o cambiarlos según sea el caso…

― Es porque soy la hermana de Hinata y tú y ella… tenían algo, ¿cierto?

Rió débilmente y me abrazó con más fuerza.

― Tú hermana estaba confundida, al final siempre la anime para que fuera con Naruto y mira, ya se van a casar.

― Yo soy distinta a mi hermana. No puedes asumir que somos iguales o que es lo mejor para nosotras. Desde que te conocí cuando era una mocosa, me gustaste, aunque no entendí hasta que cumplí los doce años que… eras mi primer amor.

― Gracias… ― dijo como una disculpa.

No quise llorar, porque no era como Hinata, así que sostuve mi mirada a sus ojos. Estaba siendo lo más honesto que era, podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras.

― No busco lastimarte, Hanabi. Me alaga que sientas por mí todos esos sentimientos. Soy un muchacho que no ha sido popular con las mujeres, ¿sabes? Y tampoco era importante. Sólo que… me alegra mucho saber que me quieres. Y quisiera corresponderte pero no puedo… Ahora vas a ser la cuñada de Naruto y yo y él… tenemos una rivalidad por compartir el mismo sueño. Además sería abuso de mi parte.

Que carajos estaba diciendo. Que tenía que ver que yo fuera cuñada de Naruto y el abuso de confianza.

― Deja de decir tonterías. Recházame y ya, sólo di que no te gusto.

― Pero me gustas, me gustas mucho, eres mucho más hermosa que tu hermana. Pero no puedo.

Lo escuche suspirar. Yo quise apartarme de sus brazos pero tampoco pude. Mi corazón se alivió al escuchar que le gustó y sobre todo soy más linda que mi hermana. Las razones las expuso de manera lógica. Y yo no pudo obligar a nadie a quererme. Así que hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y quise sacarlo todo. Si estaba rompiendo mi corazón entonces, que mejor que terminará por drenar todos los sentimientos que había por él. Ya no servían de cualquier manera y sí él los tomaba o no era su problema. Yo ya no los quería. Así que comencé a contarle como me sentía, sobre mi tesoro, sus regalos. Incluso la vez que besó a Hinata. Kiba sonrió, el recuerdo debió ser agradable.

Al final, siento que las Hyuga fuimos un problema para él, una carga y aunque Hinata sea su mejor amiga, creo que él se ató las manos. Sé que nos quería y nos quería mucho, sé que disfrutó besar a mi hermana y sé por la manera en que miraba mis labios, que también quería besarme a mí. Al terminar mi relato él únicamente sonrió. Yo pase mi dedo índice por sus labios.

― Tampoco tuviste el valor de besar a mi hermana y por eso ella…

Ya no pude continuar reclamando, me robó un beso. Antes de poder protestar, ya tenía la boca abierta, dejando pasar su lengua cálida y enredarla con la mía. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Por qué no me alejaba? Yo siempre quise un beso de Kiba, que fuera el primero, como él de mi hermana…

Abrí los ojos cuando se separó de mi boca. Aflojó sus brazos y entendí que debía levantarme. Se nos estaba acabando el tiempo. Finalmente Kiba se puso de pie, Akamaru igual. Lo miré hacia arriba, ¿en verdad era tan alto? Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas casuales que siempre regala a sus conocidos y amigos. Me sentí como tonta, como estorbo o ser una carga. Quizá era verdad, las Hyuga necesitamos otro tipo de hombres.

― Vaya, es la primera vez que me declaro y ya me rechazan. ¿Estoy en la zona de los amigos? ¿En dónde estoy?

― Aquí

― No seas tonto. En realidad… me siento avergonzada.

― No deberías. Eres más valiente que tú hermana. Además, eres la segunda mujer a la que beso.

No podía odiarlo o ser grosera con él de ninguna forma. Kiba era lindo, era espontaneo y además no me había herido. Fui sólo yo con mi absurda idea de creer que había una posibilidad. De ahora en adelante supongo que al verlo, sólo sería un saludo lejano y ya. No volvería a charlar con él ni saber información de perros, tampoco es que quisiera ser su amiga. El tipo me rompió el corazón.

― Hanabi― llamó cuando llegamos a la salida del bosque― vuelve a la villa, yo tengo que seguir entrenando con Akamaru.

― Esa es una muy buena forma de correrme y deshacerte de mí.

― Nunca me desharé de ti. Siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

― Eso mismo le dijiste a mi hermana. ¿Significa que también somos amigos?

― Eres preciosa Hanabi…

Dijo antes de volver a estrecharme entre sus brazos y besarme en la frente. Se despidió de mí y lo vi internarse en el bosque con su perro. Se miraba tan solitario, ajeno y nostálgico. Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba realmente o que buscaba. Mis manos seguían temblando ante la sensación del contacto entre sus brazos. Me sentí tonta y agradecí que no hubiera nadie para ver mi derrota. Fracase con mi primer amor.

Se me hizo mucho más largo el camino de regreso a la villa. Mis pies pesaban y quería desesperadamente tumbarme en mi cama y llorar… eso quería y decirle adiós a Kiba de la forma correcta. ¿Las escaleras que daban a la villa eran así de grandes o la pequeña era yo? Comencé a bajar despacio. Noté que subían tres figuras, figuras conocidas por el peinado y sus voces fastidiosas. Era Konohamaru y sus dos compinches. Mala suerte le llamó yo.

No es que me desagradara, es sólo que eran ruidosos. Me detuve cuando los tuve frente a mí. Moegi me sonrió, era linda. Udon aprendió a limpiarse la nariz y Konohamaru sonreía arrogante.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― preguntó.

― No te metas en mis asuntos― respondí indignada.

― ¿Lloraste? Tus ojos se ven rojos― observó Moegi

Noté en Konohamaru una especie de disgusto y subió las escaleras a toda prisa gritando. "¿Quién fue? ¿Quién ha hecho llorar a la princesa Hanabi?"

― ¿Estás bien?― volvió a preguntar Moegi― debemos detener a Konohamaru. Esta loco por ti y haría cualquier tontería para defenderte.

― ¿Qué dices?

― Tras él― dijo Udon y se adelantó.

― Sé que no debía decirte esto Hanabi, pero Konohamaru siempre estuvo enamorado de ti pero nunca quiso admitirlo. No le digas nada… pero es bueno que lo sepas. Tómalo en cuenta.

La actitud de esos tres era distinta. Ya no eran ni ruidosos, ni fastidiosos y Konohamaru era mucho más fuerte que antes. ¿Defenderme? Eso necesitaba verlo. Aunque yo sabía que no era rival para Kiba, además él ya se debió haber marchado.

 **-o-**

 **Pues hola y gracias. Espero que si se refleje lo que quiero transmitir ya que en el anterior texto hubo alguna confusión. Para el siguiente capítulo será Hinata.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** _Naruto pregunta a Hinata sobre su primer beso, entonces desata diversas emociones que creyó desaparecidas, llega un momento que se siente indigna del amor que siente por él. Breve reflexión de su relación con Kiba, de amigos y... un Naruto un poco celoso._

 _KibaHina / NaruHina_

 **-o-**

 **Susurros** **desperdiciados en las hojas**

 **Capítulo 2**

La pregunta de mi novio no me sorprendió, es más, yo sabía que un día sucedería, tarde o temprano tendríamos esta incomoda pero necesaria conversación. Aunque fue una sencilla pregunta más por curiosidad que por celos o egoísmo. Yo estaba avergonzada y mis mejillas debían delatarme. Mi cara estaba caliente y mis manos no dejaban de moverse en mis piernas. Pude responder una ambigüedad y esquivar la pregunta pero… Naruto me preguntó con mucha seriedad y curioso.

"¿Besaste a alguien más antes de mí?"

Las parejas suelen contarse ese tipo de intimidades y no hacer escandalo porque antes existió otra persona u otra circunstancia. Teníamos diecinueve años y llevábamos cuatro meses saliendo. No quería mentirle pero tampoco tuve el valor de decir la verdad. No quería incomodarlo, verlo molesto por algo que sucedió hace años, me preocupaba.

― Significa que sí― afirmó Naruto― tu silencio es como si estuvieras pensando la respuesta. Hinata no pasa nada si besaste a alguien antes de mí. No voy a juzgarte por eso, supongo que es normal. Sería egoísta de mi parte creer que no fue así o que quiero ser el único y tener la primera vez en todo. Además, tampoco es como que yo, no lo haya hecho. Y seguro ya lo sabes… mi primer beso fue Sasuke, aunque no cuenta, fue accidente, ya sabes, todos se burlan de eso.

Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo y las palabras que mi novio decía. Sólo era curiosidad pero como bien dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato y no quería que el pasado nos afectara. Sobre todo porque yo fui la que provocó aquel beso.

― Esta bien, entiendo si no me quieres decir. Tus razones tendrás…

Dijo y se recargó en el respaldo de la banca del parque en donde nos encontramos. Yo seguí jugando con mis dedos y recordé aquella noche, una tarde, la mañana y a Kiba. Mi corazón se hizo pequeño por un momento al recordar sus palabras. "Puedes engañar a todos menos a ti misma" Podría decir que no sucedió nada, pero yo sé que no fue así…

― F-Fue hace mucho tiempo― dije con voz débil y baja― n-no tiene importancia.

Naruto no me miró, seguía observando el horizonte que se pintaba naranja por el atardecer. Debía pensar como contar aquello sin querer disculparme, hablarlo como una cosa cotidiana. Apreté mis manos sobre mis piernas. Comencé a organizar mis ideas para expresarme.

― Entonces fue importante― Naruto cambió de posición, sus codos quedaron sobre sus piernas y en sus manos apoyó su rostro― quizá fue especial… debió ser muy bonito.

― N-no, no es eso, es que no sé cómo decirte…

― No quiero detalles Hinata, guárdalos para tus memorias, sólo quería saber si habías besado a alguien. Tampoco quiero saber con quién, aunque sospecho de quien se trata.

― ¿Sospechas?

― Fue simple curiosidad― luego me miró con una sonrisa amplia, su rostro tenía esas facciones felinas que cautivaban. Paso un brazo por mi nuca atrayéndome a él ― No me importa con quien te hayas besado o si tuviste un pequeño romance… ahora estás conmigo y eso es lo que importa.

Sus brazos fueron mi refugio, la calidez que me trasmitía era muy distinta a la de ellos, mis amigos. Su calidez era protección, seguridad y cariño. Sin embargo, aún no sentía ese mismo amor que yo por él.

Nos quedamos así por un rato. El aroma que manaba de él era dulce, siempre dulce, como cítricos y vainilla. Sentí sus besos en mi frente y las mejillas. Cerré mis ojos y agradecí que no cuestionara más, porque entonces comencé a no sentirme digna de su cariño.

Si bien lo amaba desde niña, hubo un momento en el que no quería saber de él e intentar por otra parte sanar mis sentimientos. Desde que descubrí que a él le gustaba Sakura. Yo no podía competir con ella. Carecía de muchas de sus cualidades y sobre todo mi autoestima seguía por el suelo. Si Kiba y Shino no hubieran estado, probablemente en estos momentos estaría en mi habitación, depresiva y sin ánimos de nada.

― ¿En qué piensas? ― Naruto me regresó al ahora. Yo sonreí y mentí.

― En que es maravilloso sentir tus brazos.

Él no respondió, quizá descubrió mi mentira. Comentó que comenzaba a anochecer y él tenía una misión al día siguiente. Caminamos a mi casa, tomados de las manos, bajo el alumbrado público y la luna. Mucho tiempo soñé con este momento pero no me sentí cómoda o feliz.

La culpa no me permitía disfrutar mi felicidad. Estaba arruinando mi futuro con el hombre que siempre ame. Y es que yo… alguna vez quise deshacerme de estos sentimientos. Me concentre en la plática de mi novio acerca de su misión de mañana y que probablemente volvería dos días después. Asentí con tristeza por no poder verlo.

Una calle antes de llegar a mi casa, Naruto me tomó de la cintura y me besó, bajo un árbol donde la luz no alumbrara. Esos hermosos besos que se dan los enamorados en las películas, las novelas, en secreto como parte de la intimidad de ese amor. Lo abrace. Sus labios eran cálidos y su aliento fresco y dulzón. Sentí su cuerpo muy pegado al mío, pude sentir su corazón latir y una erección bajo su pantalón. Seguí besándolo, pase mis manos por sus cabellos. Sus manos buscaron mis pechos y los apretó levemente. Yo gemí un poco y reí de su atrevimiento. No era la primera vez que me tocaba, ya habían sucedido incidentes similares. Yo me dejaba hacer porque me gustaba sentirlo, la vergüenza desaparecía poco a poco si se trataba de él. Con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo nuestro calor corporal y la excitación de querer fundirnos y quitarnos la ropa fue interrumpida por una voz conocida.

― Oigan, vayan a un hotel― Kiba estaba frente a nosotros en compañía de Akamaru.

Me separé de Naruto, mi rostro volvió a colorearse y pedí disculpas. Acomode discretamente mi brasier que se había movido de su lugar. Naruto sonrió.

― Lo siento― dijo. Su sonrisa era un poco fingida al igual que su disculpa y eso me alarmo.

― No pidas disculpas, idiota, estas cerca de la casa de Hinata, si alguno de sus miembros los descubre te vas a meter en problemas― explicó Kiba despreocupado.

― Seguro, tú debes conocer muy bien el terreno― fue la respuesta de Naruto, aunque más bien fue reclamo.

― Sí, he venido aquí desde que tengo doce años, te recuerdo que soy aún el compañero de equipo de Hinata.

Naruto no respondió, le dedicó una mirada fija. Kiba lo ignoró y se dirigió a mí.

― Te estaba buscando. Fui a tu casa para avisarte que mañana tenemos una reunión con Kurenai Sensei.

― ¿Fuiste a mi casa?― pregunte preocupada. Miré el reloj, estaba por dar las nueve de la noche. Mi padre estaría furioso porque si descubría que mañana tenía un compromiso y yo estaba haciendo el vago me retaría― ¿le dijiste a mi papá sobre esto?

― No. Por quien me tomas Hinata, sé cómo es tu papá y supuse que estabas con tu novio, así que pensé esperarte a que regresaras pero ya no hizo falta.

Naruto siguió mirando a Kiba fijamente, sus ojos transmitían un montón de emociones, él no podía guardarse nada pero esta vez, no se metió. Dejo en paz a Kiba y lo escuchó.

― Gracias― dije por la discreción de mi amigo.

― Sólo le dije que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo personal… así que él no sabe nada― nos miró a ambos y sonrió como lo hace un mejor amigo― bueno me voy… para la próxima vez, asegúrense de ir a un sitio más privado… para que no traumen a los transeúntes.

Yo reí un poco con timidez pero Naruto no, su respuesta fue un "Ok" frío y distante. Él sospechaba.

Mi mejor amigo se alejó en compañía de su perro y yo camine con Naruto hasta la puerta de mi casa. Me dio un beso pequeño en la boca y se despidió de mí, asegurándome que cuando volviera me avisaría.

Por alguna razón, esa noche no pude dormir y al día siguiente me sentí fatal. Me sentía absurda y mentirosa. Continué con la idea de no merecer el afecto de Naruto. Debí haber confesado lo que sucedió con Kiba. Aunque no podía.

Aquello significaba decirle que yo fui quien comenzó todo. Probablemente cambiaría la percepción que tenía de mí. Dejaría de ser la dulce y tierna Hinata. No quería que pensara que era una oportunista o fácil. Tampoco sabía cómo explicarle que desde que conocí a Kiba yo lo vi como un querido amigo, que no tuviera celos. Además él me regañaba constantemente y me animaba a ser más fuerte, al igual que Shino. Yo siempre fue la niña más afortunada por tener amigos como ellos. Me dieron confianza para dormir con ellos en la misma habitación durante las misiones, al mismo tiempo que respetaban mi privacidad femenina.

No fue hasta los quince que decidí dejar esa idea estúpida de casarme con Naruto y mirar a otro lado.

Fui yo quien arrastre a Kiba.

Fui yo quien lo seduje de alguna forma.

Yo lo forcé a besarme.

Aun sabiendo que él, respondería porque es hombre, es animal, es medio bestia y medio bruto. En ese entonces yo no tenía conciencia de mi propia belleza y sensualidad. No estaba familiarizada con mis atributos, me avergonzaban y por eso trataba de ocultar mis enormes pechos y mis caderas.

Él ni siquiera me miraba como mujer, siempre fui la pequeña Hinata, valiente y confiada, dulce y tierna. Jamás me miró de otro modo que no fuera su mejor amiga. No había momento en que no me demostrara que sólo era eso. Incluso una vez se atrevió a decirme que con él no funcionaban mis "encantos" yo era una llorona.

El desayuno no me supo a nada y faltaba una hora para acudir a la reunión. Creí que todo lo que sucedió se había quedado en el pasado, sin embargo, Naruto comenzó a escarbar y sacar todos los muertos que habíamos escondido Kiba y Yo bajo la tierra. Como los huesos de Akamaru.

No quería verlo.

Estos dos días me servirían para reflexionar acerca del pasado que ya no importa y del futuro que está presente, ante mis ojos. No tenía idea como resolvería este mar de emociones pero necesitaba una opinión, un consejo. Shino no era opción, él siempre era tan cariñoso que me decía sí a todo. Kurenai- Sensei tendría el argumento similar al de una madre: decir que las cosas fluyan no era opción. Por su puesto no iba a hablar con Kiba de esto, iba a regañarme y asegurarme que eso era cosa del pasado…

Seguía siendo la misma insegura.

Y por más que pareciera distinto, yo no tenía amigas. Sakura me asustaba, sus ideas liberales y directas no podía soportarlas. Ino era muy superficial, quizá su respuesta debió ser: "date a los dos" Ten Ten fue muy cercana a mi primo, sin embargo, aún me dolía verla, mi presencia le provocaba dolor a pesar de verla sonreír. Mi pequeña hermana, era pequeña…

Estaba sola una vez más.

La reunión con Kurenai fue sencilla, nos explicó algunas misiones que podíamos realizar. Nos mostró algunas fotografías de personas que debíamos buscar. Intente concentrarme, pero el ruido en mi cabeza me distraía. Alguien hizo una broma y todos rieron menos yo. Fue entonces que Kiba notó mi ausencia.

― Quedamos que ibas a separar tu romance con el trabajo― puntualizó mi amigo― no más errores, Hinata.

"No más errores" fue la frase que deambuló por mi cabeza el resto de la tarde. Una vez salimos de casa de sensei, caminamos por las calles. Shino comentó sobre tener que volver pronto a casa, ya que él y otros miembros del su clan esperaban el nacimiento de unos bichos y las larvas estaban por mudar de piel. Kiba suspiró cansado y me miró.

― ¿Quieres hacer algo?― me preguntó.

Si fuera un poco más lista hubiera confesado que quería hablar con él, pero como sigo siendo torpe no respondí y me deje llevar a una cafetería. Kiba amaba ese lugar porque era pet friendly y podía sentarse a beber un buen café y pastel con Akamaru que recibía una buena atención. Pedí un té helado y pay de nuez. Lo escuché hablar y hablar sobre lo aburrida que se volvía la villa y la rutina que lo cansaba. Kiba no podía estarse en paz, necesitaba movimiento y explosiones. Casi como Naruto.

En ese momento cuando Kiba habló de su entrenamiento, tuve una revelación. Si busque alguna vez que Kiba quitara mis sentimientos por Naruto era porque eran muy parecidos. Entonces yo buscaba sin darme cuenta un hombre igual a Naruto.

― Y Naruto es un idiota― dijo Kiba y deje de pensar. Lo miré confundida.

― ¿Qué?

― Vaya, su sólo nombre te trae de regreso al mundo― comenzó a reír, burlándose de mí como cuando éramos niños. Yo me sonroje y sonreí ― Ya te lo había dicho, pero… me gusta verte feliz con él.

Cuando recién comencé a Salir con Naruto, les conté a mis amigos. Shino no se sorprendió. "Me alegra" dijo. Kiba en cambio me abrazó y se alegró tanto como si él mismo fuese yo. "Me gusta verte feliz con él" Había dicho. Sus ojos sinceros y las palabras honestas me aseguraron que tome la mejor decisión: seguir con mis sentimientos. Si alguna vez él y yo… ¡no para nada! Imposible. Siempre he sido su mejor amiga.

― K-Kiba― lo llame, avergonzada sin dejar de mirar el té en mi vaso― gracias por todo.

― No te pongas sentimental…

Lo miré a los ojos. Él nunca me dejo caer, no me abandonó incluso cuando sucedieron tantas cosas. No se enfadó por arrastrarlo a mi decepción. Intento por todos los medios contenerse. ¿Qué clase de amigo sigue contigo después de haberlo seducido en una misión? Él no me guardaba rencor, entendió mi estado.

A pesar de ello, yo seguí pensando en todas las cosas que sucedieron. Los dos primeros besos fuera de mi casa. La vez que dormimos en el bosque y me metí a su casa de campaña y nos volvimos a besar. Aquella vez que no soportaba mis cólicos y él, muy amable colocó su mano caliente sobre mi vientre y apaciguo el furor interno. Cuando apropósito abrí mi chaqueta para que notara mi escote y él me ignoró. A pesar de haberme advertido que no lo volviera a hacer porque podía responder, jamás respondió. No paso de dejarse besar, porque los besos siempre están permitidos, los besos siempre son dulces y no significan nada. Muchas veces note la dureza en sus pantalones y no me detuve, seguí incitando ese juego sucio y traicionero. Él jamás me tocó, aunque yo estuviera sobre él, abriendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. A pesar de que le haya pedido a Shino no dejarme a solas con él, muchas veces fue inevitable y otras provocaba los encuentros.

Eso era lo que no me dejaba tranquila. Mi amor por Naruto no era del todo limpio, no era tan fiel como creí. Debía salir sola de este sentimiento.

― Oye… ¿y ya has hecho el amor?― preguntó Kiba con burla.

Me coloree de nuevo y no respondí.

― Eso es un sí/no, me imagino que no han llegado tan lejos o quizá ya han hecho otras cosas pervertidas. Por la forma en que se estaban besando ayer… ― Kiba decía aquello como un chiste, pero para mí era serio.

― Llegare virgen al matrimonio― dije con indignación.

― Sí, claro… como digas.

Él me conocía bastante bien, siempre fui un libro abierto para ambos. Transparente que no podía engañarlos y por eso estaba segura que Kiba sabía lo que me sucedía.

― Escucha Hinata…― dejó su taza de café y me miró como se mira una presa― aprende a vivir con tus errores. Suelta el pasado… ya sucedió. No puedes estar viviendo en la guerra todavía.

La guerra era una metáfora, porque antes de la Guerra sucedió todo entre nosotros.

― Sé que no disfrutas del todo tu romance… me haces sentir culpable a mí también.

Negué con la cabeza y explique que lo que menos quería era seguir causando problemas. A pesar de su amistad y paciencia hacia mí, siempre supe que fui una carga. Por mi culpa mi equipo no pudo sobresalir, no les permití crecer porque siempre estaban al pendiente de mí. Siempre inútil, sentimental… muy pocas veces demostré valor pero de nada sirvió porque volvía a caer al suelo. No quería que en esta situación él se sintiera peor que yo.

― La culpa siempre ha sido mía― solté― aún ahora te doy problemas.

Es que yo también lo quería un poquito y a veces no como amigo.

― Cuando te cases dejaras de ser un problema― volvió a reír. Su risa era musical y los colmillos le daban un toque salvaje y tierno a la vez.

― Naruto me preguntó ayer si había besado antes de él.

Kiba casi se atraganta con su café. Akamaru hizo un ruidito de preocupación. Yo sonreí. A pesar de estar en una situación seria, él siempre daba un giró.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? No quiero que me odie…

― Sólo dije que sí pero no conté nada más. Puede sospechar pero no tener la certeza.

― ¿Y por eso has estado distraída e insegura? ¡Olvida todo!

― No. Tú dijiste que no lo olvide, porque sería mentirme a mí misma… y no puedo.

― Entonces acéptalo y acepta que no lo puedes cambiar. Asume tu culpabilidad como yo la mía…

― ¡Ese es el punto! No debe haber culpables… aunque haya sido yo la que inicio este juego. Ambos nos dejamos llevar. Queríamos.

― ¿Juego? Fue una broma… es un chiste. Para mí se quedará en eso… una broma nuestra. ¡Demonios, Hinata! No quería pensar en esto… Hay millones de hermosas chicas esperando por mí y tú regresas esos eventos.

― No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, es todo. Mis sentimientos están con Naruto pero no me siento cien por ciento a su lado.

― Que tratas de decir. ¿Estás dudando?

― ¡No! Yo amo a Naruto pero, lo que hice no me deja en paz.

― Ese es tu problema… yo te advertí muchas veces que dejaras de hacerlo. Yo no tuve fuerza de voluntad para detenerte… lo dijiste, queríamos. Pero yo no quiero nada ya. Sólo quiero que vayas con ese hombre, te cases, tengas hijos, seas feliz y me dejes a mí donde siempre, como tú mejor amigo.

Sus palabras fueron duras. Pude ver mis lágrimas que cayeron al té.

― Madura, Hinata. Ya no eres esa niña que solía cuidar… ya eres una mujer. No siempre estaremos para ti, ahora que cada quien sigue su camino.

Luego mencionó algo de la hora y volver a casa a terminar unos reportes. Dejó la paga en la mesa y se despidió con un beso frío en la frente. Me dijo que me vería de nuevo y desapareció con Akamaru a mis espaldas. El té se enfriaba y el pay ya no sabía a nada. No podía odiarlo, siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacerme pensar. Esta vez era la única que se podía salvar.

Con el paso de los días, fui comprendiendo que mi pasado no tenía necesariamente que afectar mi presente o futuro. Que sólo era pasado, como lo que se va dejando en el camino. Para confirmarlo, hice el amor con Naruto y se me olvidaron las escenas de mi adolescencia. En efecto, era ya una mujer y una enamorada, feliz. Aquella niña y muchachita me miraban desde la distancia. Lo estás haciendo bien, esto es lo que siempre deseaste.


End file.
